Hermione Lupin
by Leopard1516
Summary: She thought it was over. But was it really? Hermione Granger was cast back in time into the marauders era. She found herself as Hermione Lupin, Remus Lupin's fraternal twin
1. Chapter 1

She thought it was over. Everyone did. Harry Potter had finally defeated his long time enemy. _Voldemort. Finally_ she could have normal life.

"Hermione!"

"Yes?"

Ron approached her "I was looking for you! I was wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me and Harry. We thought it would be good to get some peace and quiet." He glanced back at the crowd following him like lovesick puppies.

"Sure why not." She smirked. " Nice fan club by the way," She tossed over her shoulder while making her way over to where Harry was standing by the staircase.

Blushing, Ron followed, grumbling the whole time.

* * *

They took a walk around the castle, ending with the headmasters office.

"Can we go up?" Harry asked."I want to return something." He held up the Elder wand.

"Smart of you, Harry" I congratulated him "No one should have that much power. It's just not right."

Once we got in the office we realized nothing was broken or showed signs of being part of a war.

"Weird" Ron commented "It's like nothing happened." He walked over to the desk and picked something up. "What's this?" He questioned.

I gasped and snatched it out of his hands."Ron, do you know what this is!"

"A piece of metal?" He tried.

"No it's the last ever time-turner!" As soon as she finished the sentence she started feeling woozy. Right before she fainted she heard someone saying that she was disappearing and that they needed Mme. Pomfrey. 

_But that can't be right, can it?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mia, Mia!"

Hermione woke up with a headache and hazy eyesight. Once she got around to looking around she found a sandy haired boy sitting at the end of her bed, looking at her earnestly. _R_ _emus,_ her mind supplied.

"Finally you're awake," Remus said "I'll go tell mum." He stood up and stretched. " Oh and before I forget, I love you and it was within my rights as your twin to tell mom and dad that it was your fault you got turned into a chipmunk." He smirked and  
walkedout the door.

Slowly bit by bit everything came back to her. About how her name was Hermione Hope Lupin, she was the fraternal twin of Remus John Lupin the werewolf, her mom was a muggle and her dad was a wizard and she was born the 10th march 1960. Sadly for Remus,  
shealso remembered how she got into this predicament in the first place.

Remus had turned her into a chipmunk using Lyall's wand and it took a couple hours for her parents to find her while Remus just stood there laughing. _Oh I am sooo gonna get him for that._

"Hermione dear, are you okay, no headaches or anything?" A beautiful woman in her 20's walked in and sat down in the spot Remus had recently vacated.

"I'm fine mum. But just to let you know it was not my fault, it was all Remus's fault!"

"Honey I know, Remus told us as soon as you fell unconscious."

"That lying little-"

"Now dear, before you go and murder my only son," She chuckled."I would just like to point outthat the waffles and whip cream will have gone cold by then."

I gasped."WAFFLES! Why didn't you say so! Those should have been the first words out of your mouth!"

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen I found Remus and Lyall eating their 5th and 9th waffles like it was their last meal.

"You guys had better not have finished those!"

"Princess!"

"Mia!"

"We're glad you're okay" They said together while trying to hide the remaining waffles behind their back.

I snatched the waffles from their hands, dipped them in whip cream and then proceeded to wolf them down.

"Before you go and finish _my_ waffles look at the letter in front of you."

And sure enough in front of me was the letter, but it wasn't any letter - it was the Hogwarts letter.

* * *

"So this is what Diagon Alley looks like" Remus looked around in wonder.

It wasn't any thing new to me except for a couple small changes, for example in the Quidditch shop there was no new Firebolt and there was no Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"First things first, all wizards and witches need a wand. So off we go to Ollivander's!" Dad commanded.

When we stepped inside the shop, the door tinkled and Mr Ollivander welcomed us from his counter.

"Ah, Miss and Mister Lupin, it seems like only yesterday your father was in here buying his first wand...I remember it quite clearly, mahogany, 10 and a half inches, unicorn hair, swishy." He shook himself out of his reverie. "Who's first?"

Remus nodded for me to go.

"Ahhhhhh, Miss Lupin...let us see..."

He plucked a seemingly random dusty box from one of the shelves at the back.

"Hmmmm...hazel wood with phœnix core, 10 and three quarters in length, hard flexibility."

I picked up the wand fromwhere it was lying in its case, gave it a swish and immediately Mr Ollivander went flying backwards into the shelf behind him.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" I apologized profusely.

"My dear," He waved me off."I have been knocked back into that very same shelf more times than I care to count and I have yet to blame anyone except perhaps myself for always standing in front of there waiting for the inevitable." He chuckled. "Now maybethis  
one," He handed me another wand and process repeated. Once there where enough piles of wands stacked ontop of each other to form a mountain, he finally handed me a wand I recognized.

"Dragon heartstring core, 10 and 3 quarter inches, made of vine wood."

As soon as my fingers brushed the familiar handle the room glowed a golden colour, the same as when I touched this very same wand for the first time all those years ago with Mr and Mrs Granger.

"Now on to Mister Lupin." He turned and handed Remus a wand.

Remus was luckier than Hermione in the sense that the first wand he touched accepted him.

"Ahhhh...cypress and unicorn hair, 10 and a quarter inches, pliable."

After we paid, we proceeded to go to Mme Malkins, Flourish and Blotts and multiple others.

I saw some familiar faces, like Aberforth, a young Lucias Malfoy and a glimpse of Walburga Black.(I recognized her from her hideous head at number 12 Grimmauld place) She was coming out from Gringotts, but I guess Sirius had already gotten his supplies  
becauseneither him nor his brother were there. I was to busy thinking to notice where I was heading.

"Oof!" I banged in to a red-headed girl carrying books making her scatter them on the ground."Sorry I was lost in thought" I told her while helping her clean up her books.

"No it was my fault," She said with a smile. "I'm clumsy."

"Mia,!" Remus shouted. "Time to go!"

"Well bye," I said turning back to the girl.

"Bye." She replied walking away.

As I stepped in to the floo and called out "Lupins Home!", I realized that that girl was really Lily Potter, (well really Lily Evans) Harry's mother!

* * *

 **Sorry bad chapter, with especially bad ending. -leopard1516**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Mia, we're going to be late!" Remus shouted, running downthe stairs, one hand on the banister, the other holding his new owl named Ember.

Instead of getting an owl I got a cat in honour of Crookshanks. In fact I think is the mother of my little Crooks. Same face,same eyes, same attitude, just different fur. Salio's fur is gray with white feet and belly.

As we latched on to our fathers arm getting ready to apparate, I realized how sad I would be leaving my parents behind. At least I had Remus.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1,"

Pop.

We apparated.

* * *

"Bye mum. Bye dad. See you at Christmas." I said turning to each of them in turn and gave them a hug trying to hide my tears.

"What is that all the goodbye I get? I expected fireworks and presents." Dad joked.

I turned to him with watery eyes.

"Oh princess, what's wrong?" He said seeing my tears.

"I, just, am, going, to,miss, you." I sniffled, hiccuping.

"Oh it's fine, now I'm not going to lie and say that neither me nor your mother will miss you but I promise it will be ok. You even have Remus!" He said looking for Remus. "Errr, you haven't by any chance seen Remus have you, princess?"He looked guiltily  
atme.

I rolled my eyes. "He already got on the train."

"Thanks your a life saver."

I laughed.

He hugged and kissed me. "Tell Remus we expect to hear a letter from him by tomorrow, k?"

"Sure dad, love you."

"Love you too princess," He replied.

As soon as I got on the train, it gave its last hoot and started chugging away. I waved until I couldn't see platform 9 and 3/4 anymore, then I started the gruelling work of looking for a free compartment. After looking throughout the train I finally  
cameto Remus's compartment.

When I stepped inside three boys looked at me.

One was Remus, (obviously!) one had shoulder length messy black hair and silver eyes, who I presumed was Sirius, because his brother Reguluswouldn't appear on the train for another year.

The last one was the person that almost gave me a heart attack. At first he was looking at the window, but when he turned towards me I gasped internally.

 _Harry._ I thought. But when I looked closely I realized that this person had brown eyes instead of green and he didn't have the famous scar on his forehead.

 _Ahhh, James Potter._

"Hey Remus."

"Mia, I want you to meet my new friends." He looked happily at me.

"Mia, this is James Potter." He said pointing at the bespectacled boy. "James, this is Hermione, my twin."

He did the same with Sirius. "Mia, Sirius Black. Sirius, Hermione."

Sirius turned to me. "Don't worry love, I'm nothing like my family." He winked.

I raised a eyebrow.

He looked disappointed at my response. He probably was expecting me to blush and giggle like all the other girls he's met.

"Well Remus it was nice meeting your friends. I'm going to go get myself a compartment. Potter, Black, nice meeting you."

I turned and left. I walked farther down the train to a relatively empty compartment.

"Hello, may I sit in here?"

The sole occupant nodded.

I sat down across from him and introduced myself. "I'm Hermione Lupin. What's your name?"

"Severus Snape."

I started. _**The**_ _Severus Snape?_ Like as in my grumpy, hooked nosed teacher?

"Nice to meet you." I managed to get out as I struggled to come to terms with the fact that this relatively nice boy with beautiful hair is the same boy that grew up to be the feared potions professor.

"Sev, who's this?" Someone opened the door and walked in.

I turned around.

"Oh hey, it's you!" Lilly said in surprise.

"Hey." I replied awkwardly, still embarrassed about my stumble back in DiagonAlley.

"Do you two know each other?" Severus asked,confused.

"Errr, ya we bumped into each other when I went shopping in Diagon Alley. Literally!" She added.

"But we still haven't met properly." She said turning to me. " Lily Evans," She extended her hand to me.

I took it. " Hermione Lupin."

There was a knock at the door. "Anything from the trolley dears,?" An old kindly lady poked her head through the door.

"Hmmm, can I have chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavoured beans, peppermint imps, cauldron cakes, liquorice wands," I said rattling off all the sweets I saw in the cart after one glance at the other two told her that they weren't going to get anything.

"So are you Muggleborn?" I asked conversationally.

"Er, ya." She replied trading glances with Severus.

"Don't worry, I don't care about blood purity unlike some other people you're sure to meet." I quickly said, having caught the look that was passed between the two pre-teens sitting across from her.

They both audibly let out a breath.

Out of the blue I realized that the reason Harry grew up with the Dursley's was because Severus gave the prophecy to Voldemort, which never would have happened if Lily and Severus didn't have a fight in sixth year, which _also_ could have been preventedif  
Severus had a wider circle of friends.

So after a long consideration, (about 2 and a half seconds approximately) I decided that I would do something I hoped I wouldn't regret in the very near future.

"Lily, Severus," I said turning to them in turn." Would you be my friends?"

The rest of the train ride was spent talking and laughing.

* * *

 _Salio roughly translates to leap in Latin. (Or at least that's what google translate says anyways)_


	4. Chapter 4

As we got off the train, we heard a loud booming voice that rose above the crowd.

"Firsyears, firs years, over here!"

It came from the center of a big, brown, bushy beard, which was attached to a familiar face.

I almost called out to Hagrid before I realized he hadn't met me before. He would just be seeing a crazy first year that thought that they were friends.

I mean he'd be partially correct. I am a first year, I am sort of crazy (if you count having an 18 year old mind inside an eleven year old body), and I did think we were friends (well, in the future... past... Whatever it is! It's just so confusing!).

I realized that whileI had zoned out everyone else had gotten in the brown, rickety boats to head to Hogwarts. 


End file.
